


Prueba un poco

by Krisshya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisshya/pseuds/Krisshya
Summary: Atsumu Miya decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinata de una vez por todas pero, por supuesto, nada va como lo planea. O de cuando Atsumu malinterpreta toda la situación.Reto de "100 maneras de decir Te amo". Ship: Kagehina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	Prueba un poco

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> En twitter, unas capas comenzaron a hacer este reto y me dije a mí misma "Why, not?". Y aquí estoy. 
> 
> Primero que nada, una disculpa por no continuar rapidamente con el prompt, digamos que la universidad me absorvió por completo pero ya regrese :) y con mucho cariño le traigo este OS a una persona muy especial. Desde que me dió el prompt y la pairing supe lo que quería escribir. Fue super loco pero divertido. 
> 
> Para: Mon (@monsweirdo) 
> 
> ¡Espero que te haga reir al menos un poco, Moni! Tkm uwu.

**_Prueba un poco_ **

**_Pairing: Kagehina_ **

**_Prompt: Try some_ **

—Entonces, ¿dices que también debo tragarlo de un golpe?

Atsumu Miya había vivido varias cosas a lo largo de su corta carrera como voleibolista pero ninguna de esas se comparaba a ese preciso momento.

—Sí, yo me he tragado el tuyo, así que debería estar bien, ¿no crees?

Las voces al otro lado de la puerta eran indudablemente las de Kageyama y Hinata quienes, así como él y todos los de la generación de monstruos, habían viajado a tierras brasileras por unas merecidas vacaciones después de las olimpiadas. Atsumu había estado en completo estado de éxtasis: ¡Finalmente iba a conocer el lugar que Shoyo tanto amaba! Y es que, para él, estar en sintonía con el jugador era lo más importante, sobre todo porque sabía que, más pronto de lo que esperaba, el ASAS de Brasil lo iba a convocar para pertenecer al equipo permanentemente y eso los alejaría. Es por eso que ese viaje había significado una oportunidad de oro para poder establecer un vínculo más cercano con él y confesarle, de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos.

Pero, si es sincero consigo mismo, el destino no estaba particularmente de su lado. Hinata había aprovechado esa oportunidad para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Kageyama, de todas las personas en el grupo. Salían temprano por la mañana y regresaban al mediodía, luego volvían a irse a las dos y no regresaban hasta la noche. Solo en los tours grupales había podido convivir con Shoyo y eso lo tenía de los nervios. Así que esa noche, contra todo pronóstico, caminó hasta el cuarto de Hinata y hubiese tocado la puerta si la voz de Kageyama no lo hubiese detenido.

Y ahí estaba, inclinado sobre la puerta, escuchando desde el otro lado una conversación con tintes totalmente fuera de lugar.

“ _Pero, ¿qué carajos?..._ ”

—¡Ugh! —La voz de Kageyama sonó una octava más arriba de lo normal— ¡Hinata esto sabe agrio, no me lo voy a meter a la boca!

—¡Vamos, Kageyama, no seas cobarde! Si yo probé el tuyo, tú tienes que probar el mío —Atsumu se congeló cuando escuchó claramente un gemido extraño de parte de Shoyo. Se tapó la boca y acercó más el oído— Vamos, prueba un poco, al principio a mí también me costó ¡Pero me acostumbré! ¡Y ahora podría comerlo todos los días!

Atsumu estaba alucinando. Y es que, al inicio de todo, él pensó que se le iba a ser difícil confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinata porque en Japón todavía había cierto estigma hacia las relaciones del mismo sexo. Pero, si lo que oía era cierto, entonces, ¿Hinata ya había “ _probado_ ” antes? Un momento… ¡¿Estaba probando con Kageyama en ese momento?!

—Yo no sé si podría hacerlo todos los días… es muy agrio.

—Has probado cosas más agrias que esto, Kageyama. No seas tonto, anda abre la boca. Di “¡Ah!”

—¿En serio me estás haciendo el avioncito? —La voz de Kageyama sonaba frustrada, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Luego, una risa grave— No me habías dicho que tenías un fetiche con eso.

El gemido de Hinata hizo que Atsumu se pegara más a la puerta y que una sensación de ingravidez lo mantuviese quieto en ese preciso lugar. Mientras más hablaban, más confirmaba que a su compañero sí le iban los hombres. Su mente decía una y otra vez que solo tenía que tocar, sería fácil romper el ambiente y decirle a Hinata que él si probaría “ _eso_ ” todos los días y a todas horas. Hasta le iba bien su fetiche del avioncito, lo aceptaría todo, no como el estúpido mal agradecido de Kageyama.

—¡No es un fetiche, Tontoyama! ¡Estoy intentando que esto sea lo más placentero para ti!

—¡Pues no lo estás logrando, idiota! ¡Además, ¿cómo se supone que me meta esto a la boca?! ¡Es muy grande!

Oh.

Así que Hinata era de esos, ¿no?

“ _Bueno, si yo fuera Kageyama, no me quejaría…_ ”

—¡Es lo normal en Brasil, Kageyama! ¡He tragado más grandes que esto! —Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en el ambiente. Hasta Atsumu sintió la tensión que debía de estar emanando Kageyama en ese momento al enterarse que Shoyo, el pequeño e inocente Hinata Shoyo, se comía cosas más grandes de las que podía tragar.

Atsumu hizo un puchero. Bien, a la mierda, si Hinata ya estaba preparado, él bien podría simplemente abrir la puerta y decirle que él si le correspondía, que él podría meterse lo que sea que tuviese en sus pantalones en la boca y que no se quejaría. Su consciencia, que karmaticamente se oía como Sakusa, su compañero de los Black Jacakls, le dijo que no se conforme con ser “el otro” que tenía derecho a ser correspondido y, si Hinata ya estaba haciendo esto con Kageyama era por algo, ¿verdad?

—No me tienes que restregar en la cara todo lo que hiciste en Brasil, idiota —la voz de Kageyama se escuchaba algo decaída pero luego, Atsumu se sorprendió con la respuesta del armador— No puedes, porque yo te restregaría todo lo que hice en Italia.

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

A Atsumu siempre le pareció extraño que Tobio nunca se relacionase con ninguna chica a pesar que muchas se le confesaban. Ahora entendía el por qué. Y le daba envidia, si era sincero, porque sabiendo que podría estar con cualquiera, decidía estar con Hinata, ¿es qué no podía simplemente dejar que Hinata fuese del pueblo y para el pueblo? Una mano lo sacó del trance en el que estaba. Se giró y encontró a su consciencia karmatica frente a él con una ceja levantada y el barbijo pulcramente colocado sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Miya?

Atsumu lo chistó de inmediato y con una voz temblorosa le dijo:

—Hinata y Kageyama están en el cuarto y… están…

De pronto, un ruido de platos rotos con una fuerte caída se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta junto a los gritos de Hinata y Kageyama respectivamente. Sakusa miró a Miya con confusión y, sin preocuparle absolutamente nada, abrió la puerta de improviso. Atsumu se quedó con la boca abierta ante la imagen que se veía al otro lado: Hinata y Kageyama, con las ropas bien puestas para su traviesa imaginación, con un montón de comida extraña sobre sus cabezas y cuerpo, platos rotos por el suelo y el mantel sucio de una extraña viscosidad entre verde y marrón.

_“Pero, ¿qué carajos…?”_

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Hinata idiota! ¡Botaste toda la comida al suelo!

—¡Y a ti que te importa si igual ni la ibas a probar, Tontoyama!

Se veía una pelea completamente grande si no hubiese sido porque Sakusa tosió un poco para hacerse notar y los vio con desagrado. Hinata y Kageyama se sentaron en el suelo, Shoyo le sonrió a su compañero de equipo con vergüenza.

—Sakusa-san, perdón que veas este desastre, todo es culpa de Kageyama

—¡Oye! —gritó el susodicho.

Hinata, sin hacerle caso, miro de Sakusa a Miya sin comprender: — ¿Atsumu-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Esa era una pregunta que él también quisiera poder responder.

—Voy a llamar al servicio de habitación. —Dijo Sakusa, luego, miró fijamente a Miya, quien sudaba frio de los nervios— Miya, quédate y chequea que no ensucien nada.

Los tres vieron a Sakusa Kiyoomi salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el ambiente y fue Kageyama, observando con curiosidad a Miya, quien lo rompió.

—Miya-san, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Atsumu, sin poder ocultar más la incomodidad que nacía desde el fondo de su ser, lo miró con rabia.

—¡Eso también te lo pregunto, Tobio-kun! ¡Son las nueve de la noche! ¡¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Shoyo?!

Atsumu los observó mirarse con curiosidad y luego responder al unísono:

—Manicoba.

Hinata sonrío con felicidad mientras explicaba: —Lo que pasa, Atsumu-san, es que quería hacerle probar un plato diferente a la Feijoada a Kageyama y creo que no le gusto… ¡Pero eso es porque no probaste la carne de cerdo, Tontoyama!

—¡Cállate, Hinata, esa carne estaba agria y rancia no me la iba a meter a la boca! ¡Además era muy grande y no querías que la cortara!

—¡Si la cortas se le va todo el sabor!

Los vio entrar en otra riña sobre por qué la carne de cerdo de la Manicoba era mejor comerla entera que cortada mientras él se preguntaba a sí mismo si esa dimensión en la que estaba existiendo era real o no. Porque la conversación que habían tenido esos dos era todo menos sobre comida y de eso, él tenía algo de experiencia. Eso era coqueteo puro. Atsumu salió de sus pensamientos cuando los vio intentar tirarse la comida encima.

Definitivamente iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba confesársele a Hinata.


End file.
